


Properly

by orphan_account



Series: Neat Little Domestic Life [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: AU - Harry works for Scott Mills, FINCHY RULES, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Thank you Matt Fincham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reminisces on his and Nick's tumultuous past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly

They’re curled up on the couch after dinner, just as they are every other night, but Harry feels happier than he’s ever felt. There’s a joy in his body that he’s never quite known before, and it causes a pang in his chest, though nothing is different than it always is. Not really. “Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if you’d never hired me for that internship and you’d just hired Chris straight away?” Harry asks, curling further into Nick’s chest.

Harry doesn’t think about it, as a rule. One thought about a life without Nick Grimshaw is enough to throw Harry into a full-blown panic attack, and he’s got to bring himself back to reality with the knowledge that Nick is _right there_ , Nick is already his, and he’s not going anywhere. But sometimes, Harry can’t help it when the thought crosses his mind, that if Nick hadn’t chosen him for the internship, probably every aspect of both of their lives would be different.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Nick replies, paired with a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “But I suppose I’d be shagging Chris Stark instead of you.”

“Yeah,” Harry scoffs. “And I’d be shagging Scott Mills.”

“Probably would be if I hadn’t gotten to you first.” Nick comments, and Harry rolls his eyes.

“Whatever.” Harry says. “I still remember when you called to tell me I got the internship. You were so mean – a proper bully, you were.”

“I couldn’t have you getting your hopes up, Styles.” Nick says. “I couldn’t have you thinking that it’d be some easy job, where I’d be easy on you.”

“You were plenty easy on me.” Harry retorts. “You were too easy on me, maybe.”

Harry remembers every second of every minute of every hour of every day that he worked for Nick Grimshaw. Harry remembers when he found out that Radio 1 was hiring interns for the Breakfast Show that Nick was taking over and he rushed to apply for it – He hasn’t told Nick yet that he only replied because he thought Nick was fit and he talked completely out of his ass for the entire interview, and he doesn’t know that he ever will. He remembers getting the call back from Nick, when he was sure he’d completely fucked up his chances, and Nick told him that he got the job, but Nick spent most of the call speaking in short sentences and he ended the call by telling Harry that if he was a second late or if he showed up without a coffee with two sugars, he’d be fired. He remembers feeling like he couldn’t breathe, and calling Louis immediately after to tell him the news ( _“The guy sounds like a proper twat if you ask me, but I’m happy for you, Haz.” – “He’s not a twat, Lou, he just takes his job very seriously.” – “More like he takes his **coffee** very seriously.”)_

Harry remembers when he came into work 5 minutes late on his first day because traffic was bad and the coffee shop was packed and slow, but Nick only smiled and took his coffee with a “Thank you.” He remembers that he was late a lot, but Nick never said a word to him about it. Harry saw the way that Nick would go from yelling at Ian one moment, and then his eyes would soften the minute that they landed on Harry.

Harry remembers the moment that he realized that he was in proper disgusting love with Nick Grimshaw and then things got difficult, and messy. He remembers when he’d cry himself to sleep every night because he thought that everything was fucked – He thought his job was fucked and that his relationship with Nick was definitely fucked.

Then things got better, a lot better. They’re engaged now and on their way to having a baby, and sometimes Harry wonders how he got this lucky, because everything feels easy. He wonders how he got this lucky until he remembers every little grimy detail of their relationship before it was even a proper relationship.

Harry remembers the drunken snogs, and the even drunker blowjobs, and the disgustingly drunken shags, which were always followed by “You can’t tell anyone” and “This can’t happen again.” He remembers going into work on certain days and he would have talked to Nick, if only Nick could have looked him in the eye.

“Yeah, I was easy on you,” Nick comments, bringing Harry back to reality. “Only because you’re fit and because I was in proper disgusting love with you.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t alone on that one.” Harry laughs, linking his fingers with Nick’s and kissing his knuckles.

Harry remembers thinking that he was going to lose it all. He was going to lose his job and never speak to Nick ever again and his life would be over – properly. He remembers going to Finchy in a moment of desperation, explaining the entire situation and asking for him to find all the applications for the internship, and find someone else, because Harry knows he’s under qualified. He remembers Matt being properly supportive, and giving only one piece of advice.  “Go talk to Scott; ask him for a job, he’ll teach you how to do this whole radio thing – properly.” He’d said. “Things are going to be fine with you and Nick. You’re not alone in this whole thing, you know.”

Matt was right, just like he almost always is, and Harry still maintains that he owes everything to Matt Fincham.

“Matt was right.” Harry says once he’s withdrawn from his thoughts.

“What? Matt Fincham?” Nick asks, clearly dumbfounded. “When has Matt Fincham ever been right about anything?”

“He helped me get you – properly.” Harry says, pinching Nick’s side because _stop being so mean to Matt, he’s basically the reason you’re not dead._ “I don’t need to go into details. I just feel like I owe him a lot.”

“I suppose we both do, then.” Nick whispers, holding Harry impossibly closer.

+

“Do you think we would have found a way to each other even if you hadn’t hired me?” Harry asks later that night when they’re in bed and _should_ be sleeping but they aren’t.

“I don’t know, Harry.” Nick replies with a yawn. He just wants to sleep. When will Harry stop talking? “I like to think we would have, but it doesn’t really matter anymore, does it? I’ve got you – properly.”

“Yeah, you’ve got me.” Harry says, placing a kiss to Nick’s chest, then leaning up to place one to each of his cheeks, then his nose, then a lingering one to his lips. “Properly.”


End file.
